


Liquid Awesome

by a_loquita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly does that mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a summary, sort of A/N: I am fully blaming [](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/profile)[**supplyship**](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/) for this (and you should too) for telling me to “Go. Write now!” This also just goes to prove that I can take something no matter how outright ridiculous and turn it into fluffy S/J OTP humor. And fluff. Did I mention the fluff? *groans at lack of self-restraint*

While dropping his now empty clip, Chambers exclaimed, "That was dipped in liquid awesome!"

Jack turned and grouched, “ _What?_ ” at the new recruit. At times Jack strongly believed that these qualification/training exercise assignments were Hammond’s way of punishing him. Or getting some kind of kick. Or possibly both.

Chambers, all of about 14 going on 22 years old, grinned at Jack. “Awesome, Dude.”

“Yeah, Dude,” Daniel said from somewhere behind Jack. To anyone that didn’t know Daniel, it might have sounded borderline sincere.

Jack squinted at Chambers. “ _That_ was replicators invading the Gate room.”

The kid shrugged, “Piece of cake.”

Jack sighed long and heavy. Did he sound like that at some point? He hardly remembered what it was like to be in his 30’s let alone… never mind. Best not to even go there.

“OK,” Jack shouted to the group. If it sounded a tad grumpy, or a lot grumpy, he really didn’t care at this point. “That’s it for today. 0600 tomorrow.”

The group shuffled off and Jack stood with Daniel watching the retreating mass of camouflage for a moment. Carter approached.

“So? How’d they do?” she asked.

Daniel replied, “They’re certainly the best the Nintendo generation has to offer…”

Sam looked as if she had missed something, but was unsure if she wanted to discover what that was. Daniel shook his head in a ‘you really don’t want to know’ gesture.

“See you tonight,” Daniel said as he started to depart, but then seemed to second guess, “ah, unless…?”

“Tonight,” Jack confirmed.

“OK.” Daniel glanced between them one last time. “Then I’ll see you guys later.”

She turned on Jack as soon as Daniel was out of earshot. “And that was about…”

“I think he still feels a little weird.”

Sam asked, “About conducting training exercises for military types?” She was surprised because it had been many years since she’d heard Daniel voice that particular unease.

Jack busied himself with his gun. He wasn’t going to hide the truth from her, and yet, he really didn’t want to have to say this out loud.

“About us,” he finally spoke. “Ya know, if we want to be alone instead of having him and Teal’c around.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Adding guilt to her list of reasons why she probably shouldn’t be dating her former CO… or whatever it was that they were doing… was not what Jack had planned for this morning when he woke up.

Daniel’s reactions lately were partly the reason for the planned team— er, former team— night that he’d invited Daniel and Teal’c over for. Just because Sam was now sleeping at his place a couple of nights a week didn’t mean other things had to change. Enough had already changed and most of it was for the good. But this, the four of them and what they had was not going to change, Jack was determined.

She licked her lips, “Jack?”

“Yeah?” He had to remind himself that no, that double shot she just fired was not a come on. Sam was doing both unintentionally.

“I don’t want this to…”

“It’s fine,” Jack broke in before she went too far down that road. “They’ll adjust.”

Jack knew this was more difficult on her than it was on him. She needed to be in command of Daniel and Teal’c. She needed to feel confident in herself and her leadership skills. She needed to have faith that she hadn’t made a gigantic error getting involved with someone who wasn’t quite a total mess, but certainly not the pulled together guy who would always say the right things and offer her picket fences.

Jack reached out and touched Sam’s upper arm. It wasn’t sensual, it was as her friend and her former teammate. It was from the person who had confidence in Sam saving them, like she always did, because she was what held them together. She would save them not because she was suddenly in his bed, but because she was still the person she’d always been.

Sam studied Jack’s eyes carefully and he waited until she saw something there that she needed to see.

He said gently, “Nothing’s really changed.” She gave him a small smile, the kind he’d seen for the first time only recently. “Well, except for the part that’s changed.”

“Right.” She didn’t call him on being an idiot. In fact, for some bizarre reason she looked at him with her love open and obvious. It was a sight he was still getting used to and it knocked him back more than any firearm ever could.

Jack inhaled and on the exhaled asked, “So… good?”

“Everything’s good.”

“Good.” By now, he’d manage to recover his coolness factor, and began to walk from the training area toward the commissary. She fell in step with him.

“Carter, do you have any idea what ‘dipped in liquid awesome’ means?”

Sam looked at him puzzled as they turned a corner in the tight SGC corridors. “I’m not sure.” She seemed to consider for a moment. “But if it is what I think it is, it’ll have to wait until after the guys leave tonight. We want them to get more comfortable around us, not less.”

Now Jack was pretty sure _he_ wasn’t going to get through team night comfortably. He glanced sideways at Sam and saw subtle triumph in her expression. Oh, he was so going get her back later, with a little… liquid awesome.


End file.
